1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an LED back-light unit and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, of display devices, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display Device) has various applications, starting from television sets, to laptop computers, monitors for desk top computers, and cellular phones.
Since the LCD can not emit a light for itself, in order to display image information, a light emitting device is required for illumination of a liquid crystal display panel.
Since the light emitting device for the LCD is coupled to a back side of the liquid crystal display panel, the light emitting device is called as a back-light unit that forms a facial light source for providing a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A general back-light unit is provided with a light source, a light plate, diffusion sheets, a prism, a protective sheet, and so on. As the light source, fluorescent lamps, such as mercury cold cathode fluorescent lamps, light emitting diodes, or the like can be used.